Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 12
Outskirt Stand Immediately when the game restarts, you get an email from Nett. Exit the train and you get another email. Head over to Pyrite Town. Pyrite Town Go to Duking's house, behind the bookshelf. Talk to Secc, the little boy on the left side. He says Cail has seen a trainer with a Shadow Pokémon. Go talk to Cail to get some information, but he fights you first. After you win, he tells you about a trainer who used a Shadow / / , and directs you to the Snagem Hideout. Snagem Hideout As soon as you come to the remains of the Snagem Hideout, you get an email from Secc. If you snagged Bayleef= |-| If you snagged Quilava= |-| If you snagged Croconaw= Go north until you come to an item chest containing a . Go right to find a PC. Directly to the north of here is a narrow passageway. Every time you try to enter here, a will drop down and battle you. They are trainers you've met before, so you can capture their Shadow Pokémon if you've missed them. The only one that's not optional is the first one, so battle him and go up the stairs. To battle the other ones, come back down the stairs and enter the narrow passageway and a trainer will battle. Repeat this process until you beat them all. Remember, the last five are completely optional. After you go up the stairs, you get another email. As you go up the stairs, go right and through the nearby door to pick up the . The next few trainers are optional, and you have to go up to them and talk to them. Go down until you get to some stairs. Go up the stairs. Now go up and left. Battle the member if you want. Keep moving down from him and you'll be near some stairs going down and an item box containing three s. If you go down the stairs, and through the door, you'll find another Snagem goon. Just past him is a box containing two s. Go up the stairs now. You'll be in Gonzap's office. In the lower right hand corner is an item chest with three . Go back down the stairs. Go up and up the stairs. Head south now, and go up these stairs. Now go all the way to the right and in the northeast corner of the floor, you can battle another trainer. He's not a Team Snagem member, but still, you can battle him. To his immediate left is an item box containing three s. Go back to where the Snagem goon was and head down to that other item box that you picked up the PP Ups from. Take the nearby stairs. There's another item chest with two s. There is also another trainer you can battle. Go north to fight another trainer. After you beat him, take the stairs near him and you can battle another Team Snagem goon. Head down. If you notice on the ground there are some s on the ground. You can pick those up. Even though they look like Poké Balls, they're s. You'll get five of them. Continue ahead to your goal: the second Shadow Johto Starter. If you Snagged Bayleef= |-| If you Snagged Quilava= |-| If you Snagged Croconaw= If you miss the Starter, you have to go through the whole Hideout again. The Shadow Starter trainer won't leave until you snag his Pokémon. After doing so, exit the Hideout. Once you go to a new area, you get another email. Head over to The Under. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Colosseum